shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Awarding Ceremony
Before departing The sky had turned into hot pink of the sunset, as the sun was slowly setting. The wind blew slightly and the temperatures were so cool, cooler than in the morning. Storm was standing on the balcony of Lucy's mansion and enjoying everything from there. Our atomic man, was gonna join in the Awarding Ceremony of The Top 150 Best Participants in the Seven Tournaments, in the past seventy years. He was wearing a tuxedo with a solid blue tie, look very perfect. He looked at the pocket watch. It was half past five. He got downstairs, to the living room. When I was on my way, Lucy was standing on the other side of the second floor corridor. "Want to downstairs together?" "Yes.", he smiled. "You are so shiny tonight." "Even my underwear.", she giggled. Lucy wore an evening gown made by golden silk and a silver cross necklace on her neck. She wore a yellow high heels, and some bracelets on her right arm. Truly, she was yellow both inside and outside. "Thanks.", she replied and kissed on Storm's left cheek. "Let's go." I held her right hand and walked with her through the stairs. Normally, she could walk freely, but since she wore that shiny gown, she moved even harder on the stairs of her own house. Upon getting to the living room, people were waiting for us. "Lucy! You were so pretty!" Some of my and her old classmates were going with us together that night. About my classmates, Storm could see the naughty twin, Connor Christiano Black and Paul Fredde Black; Sunny Nguyen, who used to be considered to be the one of the shortest person in the grade IV, year 1505 - 1506, as tall as him then; Isaac Fratchner, who was considered to be the best technician in the school, and then he worked as an engineer in the ALPHA Inc.; and so on. The duo kept smiling at them. Simple, but enough for everyone to know that Storm was one of the most successful students in the school. Lucy entered the barouche first, then him. He always prioritized the women so much, especially his friends and his twin sister. Having entered the carriage, Lucy sat next to him and waited for the cart to go. Outside, their friends moved to the buses - a kind of barouche which can hold up to fifty passengers in a time. There were two hundred and ten 1491-born people and some more, whether younger or older, so it had to take at least seven buses to carry all of them. Storm and Lucy's barouche began moving first, toward the Lowhedge Casino, which was chosen to be where the Awarding Ceremony would be held. Lowhedge was quite far from here to the south, since it took the drivers forty minutes to drive from the Town to the Casino. That was a famous place for concerts, events and people who liked gambling from all around the world. Hundreds of people, with eight carriages - that was quite a trouble if any cart broke down in the middle of the way. This means, all the carriages must be in an excellent condition. The sun had completely set. It was six thirty. One hour left till the beginning of the ceremony. Lucy took out her wand and swiped up the head of the wand. Suddenly, it lit up. "It's dark now, dear.", she said, turned her head over the driver. "Are we almost there?" "Not yet! Fifteen kilometers left!" Lucy went speechless, as she looked at Storm disappointedly. "You think it could take so long and we would be late?" "Hmm... No. Those horses are quite fast, and we just need to wait.", Storm looked at his pocket watch. "Six-oh-five now. The ceremony will begin at seven.", he rest his head on the back of his seat. Arrive at Lowhedge. "There we are!" The driver shouted, as the sign of the other buses behind us. Through the front window, the pair could see neon lights at a faraway place, where they thought it was Lowhedge. Later the cart went slower and slower as the light went shinier and shinier, with all the colors of the rainbow. People also went crowder and crowder. Noise everywhere. An enormous building with a lot of neon lights appeared in front of those buses and our cart. Huge, low cylinder building. The scene outside later changed into a red carpet spread from the edge of the sidewalk to the entrance of the Casino. The cart went slower and stopped completely. A guard with red suit and tall hat approached the barouche and opened the door. No sooner as he did so, Lucy stepped out and was guided by that guard. "Good evening, sir.", the guard greeted us politely, as if Storm was a VIP. Storm walked down to the red carpet as our friends gathered to the left of the red aisle. Some people even took their cameras and took our pictures. Later, a few Den Den Mushi was noticed to be near the entrance. Perhaps those were for the citizens in the Town to watch this live. As the couple walked slowly to the entrance which was widely opened, the flash attachments blinked repeatedly everywhere. They just kept smiling until they'd gotten inside the Grand hall. Another enormous thing. But not building. It was a space. Huge and shiny space. Casino tables were placed at the two sides of our aisle spread to another door. However, no thief is allowed. Category:The Steppens Series Category:Stories